Fading Away
by halfmyheart
Summary: The Tok'ra flee to earth in a desperate attempt to save themselves after the system lords strike a devastating blow against them... COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning

I don't own the Tok'ra.

The darkness was almost impenetrable. The Tok'ra stumbled blindly through the hallway his hands outstretched searching for obstacles in his path. Above he heard the constant sound of staff blasts from the Jaffa that had infiltrated the base. His comrades lay scattered on the floor of the tunnel. He tripped over one and landed hard on the cold floor coming face to face with a dead tok'ra. He recognized her immediately. She was Anise, the scientist, the one no one really liked. Fighting back the urge to cry out he continued to fight his way through the darkness. Finally, he heard the voices of his fellow Tok'ra coming from the end of a side tunnel, sweet welcome voices. Rounding the corner he saw that the stargate had already been activated and the surviving Tok'ra were vanished through it.

_Wait! Don't leave me._

He tried to say the words but his voice seemed to have left him.

_Please don't go without me._

The Tok'ra sank heavily to the floor. Warm blood oozed between his fingers from the staff blast wound in his side. Suddenly he felt strong arms around his waist lifting him up and carrying him towards the gate, to the safety that waited beyond, and to the darkness that was unconsciousness.


	2. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: You know the deal. Malek, Jacob...not mine.

The bed was warm and he was comfortable, but he didn't want to open his eyes for fear of what he might see, or rather what he might not see. Cautiously, he opened one eye to squint at his new surroundings. The walls were grey, the people were dressed in white, and there were guards wearing the familiar green of Jacob's people. So this was the Taur'i base. He should have known Jacob would bring them here. Well, at least here they were safe. Their enemies could not penetrate the barrier that the Taur'i had placed within their stargate. He finally opened both of his eyes to look at the small woman that approached his bed. Doctor Frasier, wasn't that her name?

"Hello Malek. How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing much better Dr. Frasier."

"Good. Well everything checks out so you can go. I believe that the Tok'ra's temporary quarters have been set up a few floors above this one. Your guard will escort you there."

"Thank you."

Ten minuets later Malek was to be found in his room's small bathroom; furiously trying to make the humans technology work. After what seemed like and eternity, the hot water in the shower turned on. Malek let the scalding hot water wash the past days memories from his mind and body. The images of his fallen comrades became fainter as the hot water began to slowly numb his body. The pain caused by the heat only served to prove to him that he was alive and that the past was real. His body hurt and his soul ached for those lost. He touched his side where a staff blast had hit him. It was healed but the flesh was still tender to the touch. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower into the icy air. A shiver ran down his spine as he wrapped the towel around his waist and went into the small sleeping space to search for clean clothes. Pulling a black t-shirt over his head he heard a knock at the door. It was Jacob.

"Come in."

"Hi Malek, sorry to bother you. I just wanted to see how you were doing. We thought we had lost you for awhile there."

"I'm ok. How many did we lose?"

Jacob sighed. "It's easier to count how many we didn't lose. Thirty came through the gate with us, two died. We assume all those left behind at the base are dead. That's over two hundred people."

The news hit Malek like a ton of bricks. He reached back in search of the table to steady himself. He found it and sat down heavily. Finally in a weak voice he asked, "What about our operatives on board the motherships?"

"We have no way of knowing if they were discovered or…" he stopped talking abruptly as a woman's voice echoed throughout the base.

"Unauthorized incoming traveler."

Jacob and Malek looked at one another.

"You don't think… they couldn't know where we are!"


	3. Fear of the Unknown

Still not mine...

For this story Divide and Conquer never happened! And no i'm not in denial. Please read and review. Thanks!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The alarms echoed loudly down the corridor as the Tok'ra neared the gateroom. Through the control room window they could see the inner circle spinning wildly before locking onto the next symbol. Suddenly, the gate activated with a whoosh, there was a fleeting glimpse of the bluish event horizon, but it was quickly replaced with the glint of metal as the iris closed.

"Who's knocking Siler," asked Colonel O'Neill as he hurried into the gateroom with General Hammond.

"No iris code and there are currently no teams off world sir."

O'Neill looked over as Jacob and Malek entered the room. "I have a hunch who it might be."

Minutes passed in agonizing silence and still no signal came. There were numerous weapons blasts hitting the inside of the iris. At least SG-1 and the assembled Tok'ra hoped those thuds they heard were weapons blasts and not…people.

"Receiving GDO transmission sir, it's the Tok'ra."

General Hammond looked warily at the gate. "Open the iris. Defense team stand by."

The iris disappeared to reveal the blue event horizon. Instantly, staff blasts ripped through the pristine surface at amazing speeds and crashed into the wall behind the gathered soldiers. Seconds later a man with dishevel brown hair and fair skin fell through the event horizon. He jumped from the ramp and rolled a few feet before lying on his back. Immediately he raised his hands to show that he carried no weapon.

"Jalem!" Malek recognized his friend immediately and started towards the gateroom, but he was stopped by the sound of O'Neill's voice.

"Who?"

"One of our operatives Jack" said Jacob walking past Malek.

"Jalem," asked Malek from the doorway, "are there others with you?"

"Yes, they were right behind me," before he had finished speaking more Tok'ra began to appear out of the gate. They fell forward into a heap at the bottom of the ramp. Sam recognized a few of them. There was Delek, Aldwin, Hanah and Garshaw, as well as many others. Soon the gateroom was overflowing with Tok'ra.

"Close it!" It was an order from one of the Tok'ra. Without hesitating O'Neill closed the iris and ran to the gateroom. The gate deactivated as the medical teams began moving the wounded to the infirmary.

"Umm excuse me, but I thought your entourage was the last of the Tok'ra" said Jack, clearly irritated by this surprise.

"Guess not" said Jacob. "But this is good news. Hey Sam you want to give me a hand." He indicated a wounded Tok'ra at his side, but Sam wasn't looking at her father or at the wounded man. She had spotted a tall figure in the crowd on the ramp and started towards him calling his name.

"Martouf!"

"Samantha. It is good to see you once again."

"Likewise," Sam threw her arms around him in a warm embrace. She could tell that he had been running. His heart was racing and it wasn't from seeing her again. Many of the Tok'ra surrounding them were out of breath. Wherever they had just evacuated from, they had left in a hurry.

"What happened," the question was directed at Martouf but it was Jalem who answered.

"The system lords attacked without warning. Somehow they knew exactly where the base was located underground. They took out our scouts first, and then they used the symbiote poison in the tunnels. Many Tok'ra fell before we knew what was happening. Most of us were already on the surface so it didn't affect us. We ran for the gate, Martouf brought us here." Jalem sank back to the floor clutching his right arm close to his body. A medic rushed to his side and carried him off to the infirmary.

"Well I guess he'll be out of commission for a while. Martouf you want to fill us in on the rest of the story?"

"There is nothing else to tell General Hammond."

"Well in that case why don't you go on to the infirmary son and get checked out. It's only standard procedure."

A memory from O'Neill's past surfaced and when Hammond's back was turned he said quietly, "Yeah, if you call sticking a needle in your butt to get water out of your ear standard procedure."

>>>>>>>

Malek made his way to the infirmary after the debriefing. The lights had been turned down so that the occupants could sleep without it blinding them. A night nurse sat at the entrance. She didn't stop Malek but gave him a disapproving look. Perhaps he should come back during the day? He let the thought pass, he wanted to see his mate, Hanah. He found her sound asleep. Her arm was bandaged and there was a cut across her forehead but it did nothing to mar her beauty. Quietly, so as not to wake her, he moved a chair to her bedside and settled in for the night. Someone had placed her in a black t-shirt. It looked just like the one he was wearing, only much smaller. She was so beautiful. Her shoulder length reddish-brown hair was moved to one side. Her eyes were closed, but Malek knew that they were as pale blue as the oceans of his homeworld. He looked around and saw many of his friends lying in nearby beds. He knew they were safe for now, but what would happen when the Taur'i threw them out. Jacob said that his people would do no such thing. Malek wasn't as sure. Then there were the system lords to think about. The Tok'ra could not hide from them forever. He sat back in the shadows and watched his mate sleep, uncertainty plagued his thoughts. What would tomorrow bring?


	4. Home Sweet Home

Ok, I admit it. I might be a little bit in denial about Divide and Conquer.  
_  
Italics_ indicated a conversation between host and symbiote.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Malek had spent the night before the meeting tying his stomach in knots. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what was to be said, but the misery of uncertainty was more than he could bear. He walked slowly towards the commissary, trying desperately to delay the inevitable. The small group of Tok'ra had already assembled when he finally arrived. He took the only vacant seat left, next to Martouf, and began to ask his questions. It only took a matter of minutes to confirm that Jalem's group was the last of the survivors. It made Malek feel sick and the feeling only grew worse as he listened to Jalem once again recount the events that had transpired on his base. It seemed as if the system lords had used the same technique with every attack. Well over half of the Tok'ra were dead. Those who remained had nowhere to go. The system lords had finally won. There were too few Tok'ra left to carry on the fight, and the survivors were too weak and weary to really care anymore. They were tired of running and hiding in shadows, pretending to be what they weren't. They were tired in mind and body. You could see it in their eyes, and in the way they moved and spoke. An eerie silence filled the commissary. There were no smiles, what was there to smile about? The sound of laughter had died back on the homeworld too.

>>>>>>>

As the Tok'ra sat in mournful silence, SG-1 sat in the briefing room trying desperately to find somewhere to send them where they would be safe from the Goa'uld.

"There is nowhere for them to go sir" said Carter.

"Well, they can't stay here." The General sighed, "But you are right. I need to speak to the president. Dismissed."

>>>>>>>

Sam walked into the commissary. A few of the Tok'ra glance up at her as she entered.

"Well I have good news and bad news. What do you want first?"

Jacob looked up, "the bad news."

"Well we can't find a suitable planet to send you to."

"What's the good news then" asked Jalem from a darkened corner.

"Well General Hammond spoke to the president. He said that for the time being you could stay here on Earth." The Tok'ra, excluding Jacob and Martouf, didn't exactly look thrilled at that information. Sensing this Sam added, "It's not the ideal situation but it'll have to do for now. I guess your temporary quarters just became more permanent." She turned to leave. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Martouf stand and start her way. She continued out the door and minuets later he had caught up to her in the hallway.

"If we are to stay here does that mean we will get to see more of your world?"

"I doubt it. You will probably have to remain on the base at all times. Sorry Martouf."

Martouf wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "Well at least I will get to see more of you."

"Martouf, not here, everyone will see."

>>>>>>>

Malek stayed in the commissary a while longer. He watched his fellow survivors talk among themselves, discussing their options. As if they had any. It was apparent to Malek that they were trapped on this planet, they had no where else to go and the Taur'i were making no effort to really help them.

_We couldn't have known that they wouldn't be helpful, _those thoughts came form his host, Cade.

_No, but at least they could appear to be making an effort. _There was more malice in Malek's voice than he had intended. He felt Cade mentally pull back in surprise.

_They have tried…_

_So they have said, but do you really believe them? _

Now it was Cade's turn for anger to creep into his thoughts. _They don't want us here anymore than we want to be here! _

_Don't yell at me this is not my fault._

His host grew silent. Despite Malek's numerous attempts to provoke him into conversation Cade wouldn't speak to him. He retreated into a far corner of his mind and allowed Malek to take control of their shared body. Cade knew that his silence infuriated his friend but he also knew that Malek would forgive him. Eventually. It wasn't until Hanah approached them at supper that night that Cade finally surfaced.

>>>>>>>

"Samantha, what is this" asked a bewildered Martouf. The bowl in front of him was steaming and gave off a rather pleasant aroma. He took another whiff.

"It's a bowl of soup. Please tell me that the Tok'ra know what soup is."

"Of course, it's just; our soup never contained such a variety of spices. It was…bland compared to this."

Sam laughed, "I'm glad you like it. I'll be sure to inform the cook."

Martouf smiled inwardly and allowed his hand to gently brush against hers. He was rewarded with a smile.


	5. Forgive Us Our Trespasses

The man kept to the shadows, trying his best to become one of them. He moved in a slow deliberate manner of someone not wishing to be discovered. His hands were shaking in anticipation and fear. He shoved them deep into his pockets in a vain attempt to stop them. He came to a halt near an old fountain. Only days before the fountain had been overflowing with water, but now it was as dry as the deserts of Vorash. It was a bad omen he knew, a sign that death had visited this city and perhaps him as well if he wasn't careful.

A dark hooded figure stepped out of the shadows on the other side of the fountain and he had to stop himself from fleeing in terror. The man stood patiently waiting for him. His face was hidden beneath the hood of his cloak, but he knew the man's face. He slowly stepped out of the shadows into the pristine moonlight and walked with an easy confidence towards the hooded figure. Up close the man was taller than him by a whole head and in the moonlight his eyes glowed maliciously, or maybe that was for a different reason. He gave a small bow before addressing the man.

"My Lord, it is done."

"You have served me well and for this you will be rewarded. The downfall of the Tok'ra is a great victory for me, but I believe that several of our enemies escaped the attacks."

It was a statement and nothing more, but he couldn't help but feel the anger directed at him behind those words. He would have to be careful with his answer.

"Yes my lord, but they are too weak and there are too few to rise against you any longer. The plague of the Tok'ra has finally ended once and for all."

"Perhaps, but I want you to finish them off. I don't care how you do it. I don't care how long it takes; just see that it is done."

"Yes my lord, without fail."

The hooded man turned on his heals and walked away leaving the man standing alone. He quickly made his way back to the stargate, eager to be rid of the hooded man and off the desolate planet. He already had an explanation ready for the people waiting on the other side of the gate. Taking a deep breath he stepped through the gate and moments later arrived on the other side.

He was met with the barrel of a gun and his heart skipped a beat. They couldn't know where he had been, or who he had been with. As far as they knew he was scouting planets for a likely place for a possible new homeworld. But the gun lowered and he found himself face to face with Malek. A wave of guilt surged through his body, this man was his friend, and he had betrayed him. Guilt was replaced with disgust when he reminded himself that this man was a Tok'ra, his most hated enemy, and when the time came he would be glad to kill him. Until that time though he had to be careful and play the part of friend. This man would kill him without hesitation if he knew the truth, friend or not. Suddenly he could hear the ghost of his host dead father echoing inside of his mind, lessons born of a life of slavery and despair. The words sent chills over his skin...we must forgive those that would wrong us for in the end they will get what they deserve...

"How did it go? Did you find a suitable planet?"

The man was brought back to the present by Malek's voice. He shook his head and Malek frowned. Malek glanced at him again, a troubled look in his brown eyes.

"Come Jalem, the General would like to debrief you now."


	6. Trial by Fire

Still not mine. Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Something about Jalem's story felt wrong to Malek. The hair on the back of his neck bristled as he listened to the man's report. Something just didn't add up. Malek spent the better part of the briefing trying to put his finger on what was it was. He always came to the same conclusion, the only possible conclusion.

>>>>>>>

The emergency lights shone throughout the dark hallways as alarms blared and flashed red. In the distance Malek and Jacob could hear gunfire and yelling. Two guards lay unconscious on the floor outside of the armory as they neared it. They passed them by, running faster in search of the trouble ahead. They skidded around the corner just as the scream pierced reached there ears and the gunfire abruptly ceased. At least two dozen armed men swarmed around a prone figure on the floor. Malek knew the identity of the man before the guard ever turned him over; there was no mistaking the light brown hair. Jalem. Numerous injuries covered his body and Malek knew that he was dead.

"Here sir, he had these."

A soldier handed a half empty box of explosives to the general.

"I want five teams to sweep the base in search of the missing explosives."

"Yes sir!"

One soldier stood looking down at the body, "He got what he deserved," he cast a quick glance at the two tok'ra present before continuing, "the Colonel was right, a snakes a snake no matter its allegiance."

Malek turned to Jacob.

"We never thought that the traitor would be Jalem, Delek perhaps, but not Jalem. He was our friend. We thought we knew him."

Jacob's face was grave as he replied, "Just goes to show you that no matter how well you know a person you never know them well enough."


	7. Picking Up the Pieces

Charaters are still not mine.

_Italics_ is a conversation between host and symbiote.

Happy St. Patricks Day!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The acrid black smoke billowed out in clouds, choking the would be rescuers. Flames lashed out at the unprotected hands and faces of those trapped within the blazing inferno. Base personnel fought desperately to get control of the blaze but to no avail. They could hear the screams from those tapped inside but were powerless to save them. Suddenly another blast rocked the base, setting off alarms in another part of the building. Malek and Jacob ran from the fire in search of the second explosion. The scenes that meet them at the Tok'ra's quarters couldn't have been more different. This time there was no fire. Rubble and debris lay scattered among the sea of bodies. Live electrical wires hung threateningly from the ceiling and down the walls. A few cries of pain could be heard but for the most part everything was silent.

>>>>>>>

Sg-1 sat at the briefing room table with a grave group of Tok'ra. Malek, Jacob, and Martouf were covered in ash and blood, but they didn't seem to notice.

"How many did we lose General?"

"Well the reports are still coming in from the infirmary but we have twenty confirmed dead. It seems that the explosives were placed where most of the base personnel congregate at the end of the day. Luckily, most of the base is on leave this week so the casualties were few. Unfortunately, the tok'ra weren't so lucky. There were fifteen tok'ra on the hallway when the explosion went off. Doctor Frasier was only able to save three of them."

Sam looked towards her father. Then back at the general. "Are all of the explosive accounted for sir?"

"Yes. We found ten of the sixteen missing explosives during our initial sweep of the base. The six that were missing were found in the debris."

Malek lost track of the conversation after that, because the next thing he knew everyone was leaving and the general was standing over him. Slowly, he rose to look the man in the face. He reached out and placed a hand on Malek's shoulder.

"For what it's worth Malek, I'm sorry."

It was all Malek could do just to nod. Then the man was gone.

>>>>>>>

Word of Jalem's betrayal had spread like wildfire throughout the base. By nightfall everyone knew that he was responsible for the downfall of the tok'ra and the explosions that had taken the lives many more innocent people. No one felt any remorse at his untimely demise.

>>>>>>>

The next day a small ceremony was held in the gateroom in remembrance of the lost Tok'ra. It was a somber affair. Everyone had taken Jalem's betrayal personally and every tok'ra present felt let down, the man had been a friend to many. For him to have been responsible for the deaths of their friends and loved ones was agonizing.

The ceremony itself was short; it honored the lives of the dead, but also served as closure with the knowledge of why they were gone. Malek and Jacob spoke a few parting words. The Tok'ra stood and stared at the gate, Aldwin activated it from the control room. After five minutes the gate was deactivated and the Tok'ra moved on. The past was gone and it would do no good to dwell on it any longer, it wouldn't bring their friends and loved ones back.

Malek watched his friends leave the room. He stayed for a while longer looking at the gate but not really seeing it. His mind was a thousand miles away. It was his host who breached the divide of space and time and finally brought him back to the here and now.

_Malek we must go, the others have all gone. Besides Hanah is waiting for us_

_I know Cade. I was just thinking_

_Sad thoughts. Please don't stay lost in the past. We must think about our future now, about Hanah_

Malek turned towards the door. Hanah stood watching him, her hair hung loose around her shoulders just like he liked it, and there was a question in her eyes. Malek shook his head as he approached her, place his arm around her shoulders and went off in search of Jacob. They walked in silence until Hanah couldn't stand it any longer.

"Are you alright Malek?"

"I'm fine, just thinking."

Then she said something funny and Malek laughed for the first time in days. It made him feel so much better. He looked at the women standing beside him now and knew that things were going to be ok. He could face anything with his mate by his side. Tomorrow could only be better.

>>>>>>>

Martouf once again found himself in the commissary with Samantha sitting at a small corner table. A cup of coffee sat untouched before him. They had been sitting there since the memorial in the gateroom hours before, telling jokes and sharing stories that made them both laugh. Many people who passed their table looked enviously at the pair, probably wishing that they could join in on a joke. Martouf was happier than he had been in ages. He was stuck on earth with Samantha, the women of his dreams. If ever the system lords had done anything good for him this was it. He didn't know if he would ever leave this planet, or if he ever wanted too, with Samantha he felt as if he were home.

>>>>>>>

Jacob watched his daughter from across the room. It was good that she had finally found someone she was happy with. He was happy for her; he only wished that it had come under better circumstances. The Tok'ra would be here a very long time he knew. The system lords had decimated their numbers with one fell swoop. The Goa'uld had won, at least for now. And for now the Tok'ra had to survive life with the Taur'i. He laughed; the next few weeks were going to be very interesting. If they didn't kill each other within a month, things would be ok for them. He heard Sam laughing again and decided to join them. Laughter was good, it was a sign that the Tok'ra's wounds were beginning to heal. They were gonna be alright, all of them.


	8. A New Dawn

This is it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to do so! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dawn approached as the small group ascended the last flight of stairs and walked out into the icy night air. They walked a few yards then sat in silence on the curbside. Malek wrapped his arms around Hanah in an attempt to try and keep them both warm. He noticed that Martouf did the same with Samantha. Malek sighed and waited in silence with his companions. The sun peeked over the crest of the mountaintop and made its slow progress across the morning sky. It was a beautiful sight, the sunrise. Malek could feel its warmth emanating out, unthawing the frozen earth, and the small group. Sitting in the direct sunlight he could feel the heat through his thin jacket. It renewed him and gave him a sense of hope. Hope for the Tok'ra's uncertain future. Hope for tomorrow. He sat and enjoyed the sunrise with the love of his life and his closest friends at his side.


End file.
